


The Fortunate Mishap

by 128mega



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Masturbation, Tv Dinners, ass fucking, implied humiliation kink, mlm, snarky comments during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128mega/pseuds/128mega
Summary: Lenny is romantically involved with Boog and wonders whats missing from their relationship. The answer comes in the form of a misplaced hand. (successor to The Boog In The Bubble)
Relationships: Lenny Flynn-Boyle/Boog Shlizetti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Fortunate Mishap

Lenny often wondered what it would be like if he were involved romantically with Boog, his roommate, coworker, and friend… well, in a way. Lenny felt embarrassed just thinking about it, but the thought of Boog being sweet on him made him feel all fluttery and light on the inside, and somewhat excited. He thought the day would never come where Boog would reciprocate feelings for him, but to his surprise, it did. Despite the fact that it took Boog being in a plastic bubble to come to terms with his feelings, he came out with it; the fact that it had happened at all shocked Lenny, even weeks after it happened. From the initiation of their new relationship, till now, Lenny and Boog had been taking things fairly steadily. The two were metaphorically awkwardly stepping around each other, trying their best to show affection to each other while not freaking the other out. At one point during work, Lenny decided to go up to Boog and give him a kiss while the shop was empty. Despite their privacy, and Lenny's kiss being a fairly light one on his cheek, it still somehow spooked Boog. In another instance, Lenny was mopping before switching shifts with the night workers when he felt Boog awkwardly hug him from behind. All Lenny could do was freeze in place as Boog's strong arms wrapped around his body, feeling Boog not doing a lot of moving either. Lenny could tell the gesture was affectionate, but the execution was still rather awkward. After a moment, Boog simply let go and walked off, allowing Lenny to continue to mop. It was clear to Lenny that Boog was making a conscious effort to be more like a boyfriend to him, but didn't seem to know how to go about it. Lenny almost felt the same way, wanting to give Boog some love but always being met with surprise or a puzzled expression. 

The two wanted something from each other, clearly, but they hadn't figured out what yet. Hugs and kisses were doing alright between the two, but it felt as if another form of contact was missing between them.

One evening, Lenny and Boog were having some TV dinners on the sofa together, chewing on microwaved Salisbury steaks as they watched The Real Housewives of Galaxy Hills, not exactly Lenny's favorite show but was entertaining enough to get them through a meal. Boog, however, was clearly eating it up for some reason, laughing and chuckling and watching intently as the women on the TV had catfights and arguments. Lenny had finished his subpar boxed dinner after Boog had, standing up to throw his tray away before returning to his spot on the couch. He gazed at Boog curiously, watching him as he passively enjoyed the TV show. Lenny's gaze shifted down to Boog's hand, which rested on his thigh, scratching it occasionally. He gulped, very much wanting to reach for the other man's hand to hold it. All he had to do was reach out and grab it, no problem. Lenny stared forward as he lifted his own hand, slowly extending it to rest it atop Boog's hand. As he rested his hand on the approximate spot where Boog's hand resided, Lenny felt slightly confused as he felt sweatpants material under his hand, and a slight jump from Boog. Blinking, Lenny's gaze slowly shifted back to look where his hand had landed. It was Boog's thigh; Boog moved his hand just before Lenny could rest his hand on it, leading him to place his hand on the other man's thigh. Lenny's eyes bugged out a bit, shocked at his unintentional intimate gesture.

"...Len?" Boog enquired, sounding rather surprised, about as much as Lenny was. Lenny met eyes with Boog, unable to move his hand from shock. Boog looked a bit surprised at Lenny; he knew very well that Lenny wasn't very much of the forward type, so his gesture was very shocking. Suddenly, Boog's expression shifted as the gears began to turn in his head, becoming somewhat playful and knowing. He chuckled, smirking to Lenny and furrowing his brow a bit. Gasping softly, Lenny tensed in surprise, inadvertently making his grip on Boog's leg tighten; he felt a spiral of emotions in his chest, his legs quivering slightly and clamping tightly together. "Oooh…hehe..." Boog hummed knowingly as he felt Lenny's grip tighten, leaning in closer to the smaller man. His smirk grew into a grin, and his playful expression developed more lustful intention. Lenny had never seen so much passion on Boog's face, and it was just from an unintentional grope of his leg. He finally retracted his hand, scooting away from Boog as he felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Lenny's retraction caused Boog to relax a bit, letting off on his eager body language. "S-sorry, i-..." Lenny squawked, holding his mouth open as he felt unable to continue his statement. The realization finally dawned on Boog, it was a misunderstanding. "...oh, uh…" Boog sheepishly resided back to his spot on the couch, resting his hands on his lap; the heat of the moment had caused a disruption in Boog's pants, causing him to try to casually obscure the tent he was pitching. Boog felt a little embarrassed as he had genuinely thought he and Lenny were about to… but no, there was no way Lenny would be the one to initiate something like that.

Lenny nervously cleared his throat, coughing gently as he held a fist to his mouth. Taking a breath, Lenny stood up. "Hey, its, uh… late… uh… it's kinda dark out and i'm… I feel tired, and… I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Lenny stammered as he gestured to his bedroom door. Boog looked to Lenny's bedroom door, then back to Lenny. Despite knowing their exchange was a misunderstanding, Boog still felt a sense of desire in his body that he hadn't really felt for anyone else before, at least not as abundantly. It was a feeling that had been with him for a while, specifically toward Lenny, and it felt more real in that moment more than any other; he wanted Lenny, he was very sure of it. "...uh-uh… Night, Boog." Lenny pensively said as he began to turn around and walk to his door. As he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, Boog suddenly stood. "Wait!" He called, briefly forgetting about the potential bulge he was sporting in his pants. Boog sat himself back down quickly as he recalled his affliction, just as Lenny was turning back around to address his partner. Lenny looked puzzled, wondering why Boog would stand up just to sit back down. He brushed it off, however, opting just to address Boog. "Huh?" He asked, leaning on his door frame. Boog held his mouth open awkwardly, realizing that not that he had Lenny's attention, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to him. Boog knew what he wanted, but how was he going to ask? Could he just flat out say he wanted to be intimate tonight? Or perhaps he could request sleeping in his bed and going from there? Boog closed his mouth and gulped, moistening his dried tongue before finally speaking. "Uh… just… uh… goodnight, Len… i-i, uh… I love you." He stammered shyly, beating himself up inside for not being honest. Boog's sweet expression of love made Lenny smile, peering away shyly as his face heated up. "Aw...Boog…" Lenny hummed, "I love you too. Goodnight, big guy." He called before disappearing into his room, closing the door behind him.

"...big guy…" Boog murmured, the simple phrase making him feel as if he would melt. He suddenly went willingly limp, his chest fluttering as he slid off of the couch and to the ground. Boog clutched at his chest with a sigh, feeling like a teen aged girl with a silly crush. He felt himself start to giggle giddily against his own will, until stopping himself with a bite of his lip. Letting out a breath, he felt at the crotch of his pants with his hand; he was definitely hard, and from a simple grabbing at his leg. It was officially, Boog definitely wanted a slice of Lenny; he felt determined to make Lenny call him 'big guy' again, maybe a little more enthusiastically. He was gonna try to get intimate with Lenny, tonight, no exceptions, no chickening out. If Boog could at least sleep in the same bed as his partner, that would be a win. 

As Lenny closed the door behind himself, he suddenly and quietly lost his composure. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Lenny thought erratically, pacing back and forth in his room, rubbing his arms, "wow wow wow… the way he just… looked at me… oh god, my heart almost exploded… holy sh-... shoot!" Lenny let out a few concentrated breaths as he attempted to regain his composure, finally feeling more relaxed after a few huffs. Letting out a final sigh, he made his way over to his dresser and began to pull out some pajamas, a pair of shorts and a simple white tank top. Setting the clothes on his bed, he began to take his day clothes off, pulling off his undershirt and tossing it into his laundry basket. Lenny unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the belt loops on his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants after. He swiftly removed his pants and underwear, quickly dressing up in his pajamas, feeling afraid that maybe Boog would come on and see him nude if he didn't get dressed fast enough. Lenny wasn't sure of why he had that irrational fear, but he felt he might die if Boog saw him in such a vulnerable state. Lenny sat at the edge of his bed as he thought further on the situation. "...I'd be so embarrassed... he'd see all my business… I don't Even think I'd think to cover myself, I'd be frozen in embarrassment…" Lenny thought as he reclined back a bit, laying on his back with his legs dangling off the side of the bed. "...what if… he… looked at me… like… he did before?" He considered, "if he was… ah… a-... aroused… by it?... oh man…" Lenny's mind began to be invaded with horribly dirty thoughts; he could very clearly see Boog being obviously aroused at Lenny, spotting an erection in his pants and desire in his eyes. Lenny's legs began to shake a bit, feeling a sudden twitch in his member. As images of Boog undressing in front of him entered his mind, a thought occurred to Lenny; "...this is feasible." He concluded, "... B-Boog… wants me, I think… and I'm wanting him too… as soon as tonight, I think… we could…" Lenny's inner monologue began to trail off as his hand began to drift down his body. As he reached his crotch, Lenny felt an obvious bulge in his shorts. It was then that Lenny realized just how hot he felt. His hand shaking slightly in arousal, Lenny began to rub his erection over his shorts. "...shit…" he breathed softly. 

Lenny closed his eyes tight as he felt himself, his hips moving and shifting against the movement of his hands, breathing out softly from his mouth, feeling moans gradually crawl up his throat. Lenny's toes curled as he brought his legs up a bit, his desperation growing faster than he felt he could keep up with; before he knew it, he wanted more. He desperately tugged at the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down just enough for his member to come out. Without hesitation, he grasped the shaft and began to stroke slowly. "..ahh..nn…" Lenny gulped as he began to moan, taking his free hand and covering his mouth to try to silence himself. Lenny huffed unsteadily, his body shuddering slightly as all his senses were replaced with raw desire. All he could think about was Boog, he imagined as if Boog were there with him, kneeling over him, touching him. He saw himself meeting eyes with the bigger man and nearly yelped his name, catching himself with a soft gasp. Lenny was thoroughly excited by the thought of being touched by Boog, and seemingly even more excited by the prospect of being walked in on as he was touching himself. How embarrassing… "... i-i can't believe I find that exciting…" Lenny scolded himself internally between his bouts of arousal, his self shame inadvertently making him even more excited. He began to buck his hips a bit, he was so close he could taste it. Lenny gasped softly and gripped at the sheets beside him, stroking faster and faster as his climax drew closer and closer. 

Suddenly, Lenny stopped as he heard the sound of his doorknob being grabbed. Fear suddenly replaced his lust as he realized he was about to get caught in the act by Boog. "...I-I guess this is more sexy in theory…" Lenny thought to himself as he swiftly pulled his pants back up, and quickly laid normally in his bed with his blankets pulled over him. His body was hot with embarrassment, watching the door carefully, wondering why Boog hadn't entered the room yet.

Boog stood awkwardly in front of Lenny's door, grasping the doorknob but not yet opening it. He took in a breath, and let it out slow as he thought about what he was gonna do. "...just gonna… go in… uh… and… wait, was I gonna say that I just wanted to hang out in there, or was I gonna just straight up ask to sleep with him? Shit, shit, I don't Know… uhg, man…" Boog thought, scolding himself. "Ok… I'm just gonna go in… and talk to Lenny. whatever happens happens." Boog decided to himself as he began to turn the doorknob. Boog pushed the door open and peaked his head into the room. "...Len?" He called softly, spotting Lenny laying on his bed, looking asleep. As he called it for the smaller man, he opened his eyes with a blink, looking over to Boog with a strange casual expression. His face looked hot, strangely. "...h-hey, Boog!" He said, sitting up, his body language very strange yet overall normal… perhaps too normal. "What's up?" He asked, subtly bringing his knees up to his chest. Boog entered Lenny's room, closing the door behind him. "Yknow, i… I said I was cool with sleeping on the couch when I moved in… but… but uh…" Boog trailed off, feeling stupid about how he decided to start off. "... you want to sleep with me?" Lenny blurted suddenly, reading Boog's words like he was about to ask anyways, "i- i- I mean… with me, as in… uh… in my bed." Lenny clarified awkwardly, gesturing to the empty spot beside him on his bed. Boog froze, shocked that Lenny would just outright offer the empty spot on his bed like that. "...I guess I don't Have to jump through hoops now." Boog thought, nodding to Lenny. "Sure, thanks…" he answered, walking around to the other side of the bed and settling down beside Lenny, letting there be some room between them.

Lenny gulped nervously as he watched the other man settle into his bed. He could still feel arousal all along his body, desperately fighting the urge to pounce on the bigger man and go to town with him. Lenny knew he had to play it cool if he wanted to get with Boog; he thought Boog wanted him already, but didn't think it would happen if he was desperate about it. With a soft sigh, Lenny settled back down and rested on his side, giving Boog his back, worried his boner would be visible against the blanket. "Alright, Boog… uh… goodnight…" Lenny hummed, blinking as he decided to add onto his statement like he did before, "...big guy…" he finished the statement. 

Boog gasped silently, staring over to Lenny. "...big guy?" He asked softly, settling down on his side, facing Lenny's back, "where'd that nickname come from, hm?" Boog asked, smirking, very flattered by the pet name. Lenny peered around a bit as if looking around for an answer, rubbing his arm nervously. "...well… you're… big… and… you're my guy…" Lenny figured, his face starting to really burn. "...I'm big?" Boog said, almost as if he were growling, his tone low and gravely. Boog's tone gave Lenny chills, "mhm…" he replied. Boog smirked, thinking he might have some luck with Lenny. Chuckling, Boog extended his hand and poked Lenny in the back, causing Lenny to arch his back and yelp. Boog snickered at Lenny's humorous response to the poke, "hey, baby, why do you have your back turned to your Big Guy?" He asked. Lenny froze, feeling his heart skip a beat. "...i-..." he wasn't sure what to say, afraid that Boog would see his boner somehow if he turned around. "...hey, c'mere." Boog said suddenly, grabbing Lenny from behind and pulling him closer. He hugged Lenny tightly against his body, nuzzling his head against the back of Lenny's, and pressing his still erect member against his ass.

Lenny was petrified immediately as he felt Boog's hardness against his rear, stunned as his theories about Boog's desires rang true. Boog was fully aware of the state of his erection, hoping that maybe subtly showing Lenny he meant business would help convince him. Lenny whimpered, trying his best not to shift his hips, also subtly suspecting maybe Boog didn't Know he was hard and just wanted to cuddle. "You're cute…" Boog remarked at Lenny's pathetic whimpering, "is it alright for me to do this?" Lenny peered back to Boog and nodded, looking thoroughly flustered, "yeah, yeah… I like to… cuddle…" Lenny answered pathetically as he rested his hands atop Boog's, rubbing them lovingly. Boog opened his hands and grasped Lenny's, holding them as he rubbed his thumbs atop the other man's hands. The feeling was almost therapeutic to Lenny, causing his body to relax against Boog's. "...what's going on with you tonight?" Lenny asked, his tone sounding more relaxed, allowing his body to shift a bit, allowing his rear to run slightly against Boog's bulge. Boog picked up on the movement, subtly applying more pressure against Lenny. "Well…" Boog hummed, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Lenny's cheek, "...you and me are a thing now, and I thought maybe… it was about time we tried sharing a bed… I was getting pretty lonely on that couch." Lenny nodded as he heard Boog out, moving his hips again, enjoying the feeling of Boog's hardness rubbing against his rear. "I see…" Lenny sighed, letting some arousal into his tone, but quickly clearing his throat to correct it, "that's a good idea, uh… you can sleep with me whenever you want… s-sleep in my bed, that is."

Boog nodded to Lenny, placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder. "Thanks… i-i love you." Boog replied, feeling stupidly shy to tell Lenny how he felt; he hadn't been fully honest about his intentions yet, however. Lenny's heart immediately swelled with love, causing him to giggle gently. Enraptured with affection, he disregarded the movement of his hips, now more obviously rubbing himself against Boog's hardness. "...you like it, don't you?" Boog whispered suddenly, pressing himself harder against Lenny as he began to more obviously rub himself back. Lenny froze in shock, his heart nearly jumping right out of his body as Boog called him out, keeping his hips dead still. "...like… what?" Lenny asked in a nervous, breathy voice, trying to act coy. He could hear Boog breathing somewhat labored behind him, picking up on grunts in his breathing. He was still rubbing his member on Lenny's rear, being rather shameless in his desire. "...I know you can feel it, babe." Boog grunted as his hand began slowly migrating down the skinnier man's body, "now answer the question… you like it, don't You?" Lenny was stunned, unsure how to answer Boog. His mind was wrapped in nerves and anxiety while his body was crying for friction, feeling his erection start to twitch happily as Boog's hand drew closer and closer to it. "...Lenny… I want you." Boog finally breathed into Lenny's ear. Letting out a yelp, Lenny escaped Boog's grasp and scrambled away from him, sitting up at the end of the bed with a shocked expression. As he sat there, Lenny paid no mind to the fact that the tent he was pitching in his pants was on full display as he sat facing Boog, only focused on how spooked he was by Boog's forwardness.

Boog sat himself up in surprise as Lenny wriggled out of his grasp, suddenly feeling regretful that he'd gone so fast with his proposal. He examined Lenny as he sat across the bed from him, very clearly seeing his erection and trying not to stare at its obviousness. "Are you ok?" Boog asked, scooting himself closer to his partner. Lenny looked to Boog as he came out from under the covers and came closer to him, his eyes immediately gravitating to his bulge and unable to move anywhere else. He mindlessly scooted further way, so close to the edge of the bed that it looked like he was about to fall off. Boog stopped moving forward, worried that Lenny might actually fall off the bed just to get away. "I'm sorry…" Boog apologized, scratching his arm and looking away, "i… uhm… I think I was… a bit too…" Boog trailed off, sighing. "...too forward?" Lenny murmured, "...k-kinda, but…" he slowly brought his legs to his chest, hugging them as he did, "i-... it's ok, cause…" as Lenny spoke, he hid his face behind his legs with a deep sigh. Boog frowned at the skinnier man's introverted posture, "...Len…" he muttered. "...because…" Lenny continued, not looking at Boog, "I want… I want you too." He answered with a shaky, nervous tone. Despite being told exactly what he wanted to hear, Boog still didn't feel satisfied. "...are you sure?" Boog answered cautiously, "it doesn't Really seem like it… I don't Want to, y'know… make you…" Boog scratched his arm nervously, looking down to his legs. Lenny lifted his head, shaking it at Boog as he began to crawl closer to the other man. "I do!...i-i do, Boog… I'm just nervous…” Lenny admitted as he sat down close in front of Boog, shakily reaching forward and resting a hand on his leg. Boog watched Lenny, being careful not to do something to scare him. "...I'm sorry for… making you flip out just then… uh… if you really wanna, uh… do this… I'll let you set the, uh, pace. I don't want to go too fast for you." Boog explained, gently placing his hand on Lenny's and rubbing it gently. Lenny smiled gently at Boog, already feeling more at ease thanks to his partner.

"...oh, Boog…" Lenny hummed gently, sounding touched by his surprising sensitivity. Crawling closer to Boog, he sat on his lap, straddling his hips and holding his face. Lenny kissed Boog softly, humming and sighing happily as he did. Boog kissed back happily, his kissing more enthusiastic and open-mouthed than Lenny's. It occured to Boog suddenly that maybe his kissing was a bit too intense, and was about to roll it back a bit until he suddenly felt the other man's tongue enter his mouth and mingle with his own. "Damn…" he thought, kissing back similarly with an excited grunt. Boog felt his lips part with Lenny's as he felt his partner's lips migrate downward. Stopping at Boog's neck, Lenny began gently kissing and occasionally licking. Thoroughly enjoying his partner's kissing, Boog felt his body begin to relax, almost melting under his touch. Retracting after a moment, Lenny reached and grasped at the bottom of Boog's shirt. He looked up somewhat shyly at the bigger man, "...can i?" He asked softly. "Oh, uh… sure." Boog replied, holding his arms up a bit. Lenny lifted Boog's shirt up and off of his body, tossing it aside as he admired his partner's mostly fit upper body. Boog then reached for Lenny's tank top. "Let me get that off of you too…" Boog murmured as he pulled the top off of Lenny, setting it aside with a hum before grabbing Lenny by his chest and pulling him closer. Boog began to kiss at Lenny's neck just like Lenny had done before, running his hands up and down his back and sucking hard at the flesh of his neck. Gasping shakily, a moan escaped Lenny's lips, gripping hard at Boog's strong shoulders. Boog chuckled into Lenny's neck, enthused by his lover's arousal. 

"Oh-..." Boog looked down as he felt Lenny grasp at the waistband of his sweatpants. He blinked as he watched Lenny begin to tug, slowly lifting his lips in order to allow him to more easily remove his pants. "...is this ok?" Lenny asked cautiously before pulling any farther. Boog simply nodded to the skinnier man, his breathing growing somewhat harder in anticipation. With Boog's work, Lenny continued to pull, watching as the other man's erection appeared from behind his pants, pulling the sweatpants down to his knees before stopping. Lenny looked excitedly at Boog's member, licking his lips as he got down to face level with the member. Boog watched on with a gulp, subtly surprised by how eagerly Lenny was going in. He smirked confidently, "impressed?" He asked. Lenny didn't reply, just grasping the shaft of his cock and stroking slowly, staring at the phallus as he pumped it. Boog hummed softly, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling, "...speechless, hm?" He pressed before biting down on his lip. Lenny remained silent, keeping his eyes glued to Boog's penis as he stroked it. He listened carefully as Boog breathed and moaned softly to him, feeling himself start to salivate as he kept his eyes locked on the phallus. Lenny slowly parted his lips as he leaned his head into the member,bravely wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling gently. He could hear Boog gasp as he brought the tip of his erection into his mouth, secretly hoping he wasn't hating it. Lenny instinctively began to bring more of Boog into his mouth, slowing as he reached the middle point of his shaft. Boog sighed and groaned, taking a hand and carefully placing it on the back of Lenny's head. "Nh… that's not half bad, Len…" Boog commended, "...if you keep that up… man… I don't Know what'll happen to me… or what'll happen to you…" he remarked with a somewhat playfully evil laugh, feeling his lover start to slowly bob his head on his erection.

Lenny continuously sucked Boog from the top of his cock to the middle of the shaft, gradually sucking further down as he continued on. His excitement grew with the speed of his pace, moaning gently as he sucked Boog off faster. For Lenny, the act of sucking his boyfriend off on it's own was massively exciting, more so than fantasizing about Boog as he masturbated could ever achieve. "D-daaamn, Lenny… shit, that's good..." Boog called, his tone breathy, pressing down on the back of Lenny's head as it continued to bob. Before Lenny even realized it, he was deepthroating his lover with relative ease. He gagged slightly as he began to feel Boog's hips thrust gently against his sucking, flinching, trying his very best to keep up the pace. Boog was quickly losing his composure to Lenny's mouth, his eyes rolling back as his arousal exponentially grew. Letting out a mighty huff, Boog suddenly called out. "S-stop…" he ordered gruffly, sounding as if he was losing his breath, "stop, stop, stop…" he ordered profusely. Humming, Lenny lifted his head back up, sitting up to be face level with Boog. "What's wrong?..." Lenny asked, wiping the drool off of his lips. "Nothing, nothing…" Boog insisted breathlessly as he began to fully kick his pants off, staring at Lenny eagerly. "You-... but you didn't… uh…" Lenny spoke in a breathy tone, getting cut off by Boog before he could finish his statement. "I can't Wait." Boog interjected, "I want you real bad, Len, i-... I wanna fuck you." He admitted, sounding progressively desperate as he spoke. Boog's vulgar confession made Lenny gasp, his heart jumping, immediately becoming excited by the prospect of full intercourse; it was really like a dream come true…

Or, a wet dream come true.

"I-I want it…" Lenny blurted, "yeah, yeah, lets… let's do it." He agreed, scooting off the bed and standing, quickly making his way to a bedside table with a drawer on it. Opening the drawer, he rummaged around until finding what he was looking for, pulling out a bottle with a clear substance in it. Lenny quickly closed the drawer and hopped back onto the bed, handing Boog the bottle. Boog smirked, "...I was hoping you'd have some lube." He remarked humorously, "...how long have you had this?" Lenny chuckled nervously, pulling his shorts off, "I, uh… well… I got it a little while after we, uh… decided to become involved romantically. I was hoping maybe we'd do this earlier, but...I was too scared to ask, and you didn't ask..." He admitted, kicking his shorts off and sitting himself infront of Boog. "Hah… I didn't Think you wanted it…" he admitted, opening the top of the bottle before having it suddenly snatched from his hands. "L-let me…" Lenny offered as he began to drizzle lubricant on his partner's member, tossing the bottle aside, he grasped Boog’s manhood and spread the substance around to adequately lubricate him. Boog gave Lenny a devious look, smirking. "Oh why thank you…" he said smugly, grunting softly, "you're so helpful…" he breathed. Letting his cock go and whipping his hand off on the sheets of the bed, Lenny got onto his hands and knees, pointing his ass towards Boog. "I-I'm ready…" Lenny grunted, "I'm so ready… for you…" Nodding, Boog sat up on his knees and kneeled in front of Lenny's ass.

"...Boog…" Lenny cooed, turning his head and staring back to Boog as he began to mount him. "...yeah?" Boog asked, pressing his lubed member against his lover's ass. Lenny smiled genuinely to Boog, "I love you, man…" he gently breathed. "Aww…" Boog cooed, "I love you too." Without another word, Boog penetrated into Lenny's ass, slowly pushing in as he savored the satisfying tightness. Lenny began to yelp and squirm underneath Boog's pressure, his breathing becoming concentrated and laborious as he began to try to overcome the discomfort. Halfway inserted, Boog stopped. "Talk to me…" he ordered, "how're you feeling, Lenny?" He asked. "S-so… so…. So we-weird…" Lenny replied, voice slightly quivering as he gripped hard at the sheets below, "Don't Stop… just, go slow…" he ordered softly. Boog nodded in understanding, pushing in slower until not being able to go in any further. Lenny whimpered softly, hanging his head as he concentrated on feeling less uncomfortable. Boog remained still inside of Lenny, watching him carefully, worried about his movement hurting him. "...mhh…" Lenny hummed silently, the uncomfortable sensation starting to feel more pleasant. Very pleasant, in fact. Actually… really really pleasant. "Fuh...fff… nnh…" Lenny moaned as he began to shift his hips, feeling a strong need for friction, "..nh...f-fuck me…" he ordered. Boog grunted in response, quick to start thrusting slowly into his lover.

Lenny took in a deep, shaky breath as Boog began fucking him, pressing his face into the mattress below as a loud, long moan escaped his lips. Gripping tightly at the smaller man's hips,Boog smirked down to him as he cried and moaned into the bed. "Nh...yeah? You like it?" He asked confidently, careful to make sure he wasn't going any faster than his current pace. "Mhm…" Lenny hummed, lifting his head up and turning to face Boog. He looked to Boog with a lustful, desperate expression, his glasses resting askew on his face, becoming more and more loose on his face with every thrust delivered into his ass. "I-I like it… I-I-I-... I love it..." Lenny insisted, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling. "Ha… I do too… y-you're really tight, Len… damn, I feel like a cork in a bottle." Boog remarked playfully. "Uhg, s-sh-shut up… you’ll ruin the mood..." Lenny grunted, "j-just… f-faster… go faster, please." He pleaded, resting his cheek on the mattress. "Gladly." Boog replied, allowing his hips to thrust into Lenny faster, gruffly moaning as he went on. Lenny's moaning grew progressively unrestrained and excited, letting himself go as he succumbed to the dense eroticism of the situation. "Nn-..ah… Boog… o-oh, Boog…" Lenny murmured, chills running up and down his body as Boog stimulated his prostate. "Lenny…" Boog groaned simply, unable to stop himself from thrusting faster. "A-a-ah ah, fuck!!!" Lenny cried squeezing his eyes shut, unable to censor himself, "fu-uck me! Fuck me, Boog! Don't Stop!!!" He begged desperately. The pathetic begging from Lenny set Boog off more than he expected, groaning loudly as he felt the sudden urge to nail him into the bed. As Lenny cried and moaned below, Boog gave him everything he had, absolutely ravaging the smaller man. "Nhh...Len…" Boog groaned, "shit, Len… i'm… shit, I'm gonna fu-fucking explode...I'm so close, it's not even funny…" he explained between labored breaths, very much feeling like he didn't Have many thrusts left until climax. "Boog, fuuuck… don't Let up, i-... s-shit, I'm gonna… I'm about to..." Lenny stammered as he reached for his own erect cock, stroking at it vigorously and whimpering blissfully as he did so. Before Lenny could fully process what was happening to him, he felt his body begging to convulse and twitch, his legs shaking as he began to cum, the fluid getting caught in his hand as he touched himself. The force of his orgasm caused Lenny to cry out loudly, his entire body tensing in euphoria. "Boooog! Fu-fuck yeah, Boog! O-ohhh… hah… gahh…" Lenny cried out to his lover, fully enraptured in euphoria. Feeling Lenny tense suddenly around his cock, Boog suddenly felt his composure start to crumble away. His own pent up lust finally released soon after Lenny's, burying his dick deep into the skinnier man as he began ejaculating. As he heard the cries coming from his lover, all Boog could manage to do was grunt in response, slowly pulling himself out when he felt his balls had been fully drained. 

Smirking and breathing softly, Boog sat back in satisfaction as he watched as his partner rolled onto his back, catching his breath, holding up his soiled hand so as to not get any seminal fluid on the bed. After a good long moment of recovery, Lenny slowly sat up to look at Boog. With his clean hand, he adjusted his glasses, looking at his soiled hand in relative disgust. "Uh...nh…" he looked over to Boog, gesturing to his hand, "...i-... I'm gonna wash my hand…" he stated plainly as he stood, "I'll be back…" Boog nodded over to Lenny, settling into bed as he watched Lenny leave the room, chuckling as he found the stumble in Lenny's walk humorous.

Coming back into the room, Lenny crawled into bed with a soft yawn, settling down beside Boog. He wrapped his arms around the larger man with a contented sigh, feeling chills run up and down his body as he recalled what had just occurred. Lenny hummed, closing his eyes as a smirk grew on his mouth. Boog gazed over to Lenny, watching the shift in his expression. "...penny for your thoughts, babe?" Boog asked softly, caressing the other man's cheek. "Mhm yeah…" Lenny replied mindlessly, nuzzling Boog as sleep began overtaking him. "Hmm… sleepy?" Boog inquired. "...mh… " Lenny managed to respond before falling asleep fully, going limp against Boog. Letting out a quiet laugh, Boog held Lenny firmly in his arms as he closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep alongside his lover.


End file.
